There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structure of the molecule can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics of a molecule. These variations and the ongoing need to discover and use the new chemicals in the development of new fragrances allows perfumers to apply the new compounds in creating new fragrances.